The distinctive concept of this GRC is to bring together basic and physician scientists at the forefront of research in all aspects of pancreatic diseases, including diabetes, pancreatic cancer and pancreatitis. These complex diseases represent a major threat for human health and society and advancement in their understanding and treatment requires an interdisciplinary approach. Given the close developmental and physiological relatedness of pancreatic exocrine and endocrine cells and the significant epidemiological association between pancreatic cancer and diabetes, it is especially felt that a forum for scientific exchange among leaders in these fields provides a unique opportunity to establish new collaborations and foster much needed progress in these research areas and translation of this information into medical practice. Accordingly, a specific objective of this GRC is the creation and consolidation through its biennial gathering of a cohesive research community including experts in medicine, biology, chemistry and pharmacology dedicated to the study of the pancreas and the cure of its related disorders. Following the success of the first conference, the second GRC Pancreatic Diseases will take place July 19- 24, 2015 at Mount Holyoke College South Hadley, MA, USA. The program that has been assembled is first- rate, benefitting from the contribution of international world-class scientists engaged in research relevant to different aspects of pancreatic diseases. The ultimate goal of the conference is the identification of novel concepts in pancreatic diseases that might be exploitable for pharmacological and cell-based therapeutic approaches. As for all GRCs, the guiding principle of this Conference is the presentation of new, unpublished results and the free, unhampered discussion that follows. Participation of young scientists, including PhD students, postdocs and junior group leaders is especially welcome, with opportunities of short talks and poster presentations.